


Out In Left Field

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Dialogue-Only, F/F, Femslash February 2019, I think this was a prompt for one of the supercat weeks?, and Alex/Lucy, arguments could be made for Astra/Alex/Lucy, cat doesn't actually appear, implied background Alex/Astra, which I looked at and wrote down and didn't do anything with for ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Kara might, hypothetically, be married to Cat. Not that anyone needs to know, Alex, marriage isn't something you do by accident. Usually.





	Out In Left Field

“This is getting ridiculous. You have to tell her.”

“No I don't."

“You _married_ her, Kara."

“Not really. Not properly. It’s only by some centuries old tradition that no one's ever heard of.”

“Nah-uh. It's a matter of honour. House honour.”

“I... how do you even … ugh. Fine.”

“Fine. Let's go.”

“But she'll kill me, Alex.”

“Astra will kill me if you don’t. And J’onn will pull me off active duty if I don’t have this done by tomorrow.”

“No he won’t.”

“No, you're right. He’ll give me that ‘disappointed in you, Agent Danvers’ look. Might even go so far as an ‘I know you can do better than that, Alexandra.’ You _know_ how much I hate that, Kara. He can get downright sardonic when he wants to.”

“Full name? Ouch. You know, one time when I made a localised snowstorm he gave me a Martian name just so he could yell-"

“Oh no, no, no, don’t think you’re going to distract me."

“Oh _come on_.”

“Ugh. Fine. I’ll get extra potstickers if you tell her before Friday.”

“...I suppose...”

“Lucy’s paying.”

“Lucy’s coming?! When did she – Alex, Alex are you okay?”


End file.
